


Byebye, wisdom teeth!

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gonta needs to take care of him, Korekiyo gets a surgery, M/M, Married Life, Wisdom Teeth, wisdom teeth extraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Byebye, wisdom teeth!

**Author's Note:**

> idk im high on painkillers

“Come on, kiyo, lets get kiyo home.” The big man stood at the wheelchair and held his hands for Korekiyo to take. The skinny, loopy man groaned as he was made to stand. He was helped into the car’s passenger seat. “Is Kiyo all in the car?” Gonta said, checking all of the smaller man’s limbs to make sure they were situated right. Kiyo waved him away and went to put his own seatbelt on. Gonta smiled. “Okay. Gonta closes door now, Okay?” 

“Uhhngay.” Kiyo groaned in his direction. The man chewed lightly on the gauze in his mouth as he watched Gonta close the door for him, and walk around the car to get into the driver’s seat. The man shuffled inside and closed the door behind him.

Kiyo had gotten his wisdom teeth removed, and it was Gonta’s job to take care of his love. No matter what. He hummed along to the softly-playing radio as he turned the car on. As always, Kiyo pushed away and turned off his side of the air conditioning - though this time he was much weaker. 

“Here, honeybee,” Gonta mumbled, and turned off the air conditioning. Kiyo sat back in the seat with lidded eyes and made a happy sound. It made Gonta smile. “Gonta take Kiyo home, then Kiyo sits in bed and Gonta give Kiyo applesauce. Fun fun?” Gonta watched Kiyo for a reaction. The skinny man nodded faintly and made a noise. “Fun fun!” Gonta drove off.

The two made it back to their small house outside the city in due time. Gonta got out of the car first and helped Kiyo out, holding his hands to help him out of the car and picking him up in bridal style when he was out. The two made their way inside. Gonta laid him down on their bed and helped him sit up. “Gonta gets you your books from the doll room, and then Gonta get Kiyo applesauce. Okay?”

Again, Kiyo nodded faintly. Gonta smiled and kissed the man’s forehead. Kiyo closed his eyes as he did so. The burly man made sure his head was propped up nicely before leaving the room. Kiyo watched the covers his hands laid atop of. He was quiet, numb, feeling absolutely nothing.

Gonta returned with his first wave of painkillers, a glass of water, some cold compresses, and some applesauce, as promised. Kiyo made a small noise of satisfaction as the cold compress was wrapped around his head and tied in a bow.

“Okay, Kiyo, time for medicine!” Gonta said, handing him the glass of water. Gonta had to help him take his medicine, being very patient as the skinny man did his best to swallow all of the pills he had to take. He may have spilled a little bit of water. Gonta wiped his chin with a cloth gingerly, and sat the cloth where it could catch any runoff liquids.

“If Kiyo need anything, just text Gonta, okay?” Gonta pointed to Kiyo’s phone, before giving it to him. Kiyo made a small noise in agreement. Gonta smiled. “Okay, honeybee. Gonta love Kiyo.” He said, and kissed the man’s forehead again. Kiyo made a small noise of satisfaction, before going to start eating his applesauce. Gonta got up and went to tidy the house for him.

\---

Gonta glanced at his phone, which was blowing up. 

**Honeybee <3**

_ Gonta  _

_ Gonta im lonely come sit with me _

_ Can you get more applesauce _

_ Ty ily <3 _

Gonta sighed softly and smiled. He answered his husband,

_ Ok honeybee <3 <3 <3 gonta love you too _

Before going to the kitchen to find him the applesauce he ordered. He came to their bedroom and peeked in.

“Honeybee? Gonta here with Kiyo’s order.” 

Kiyo hummed happily when he saw him, and put down his phone. Gonta handed him his applesauce and spoon, and went to sit on the bed beside him. Kiyo may have been too numb to smile at him, but Gonta knew the skinny man was happy. He kissed his husband’s cheek and went to read a bug documentary on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> i got my wisdom teeth removed i wanted to think abt these two sorry its so short and kinda sucks lol


End file.
